The Battle of Love
by Lily4James
Summary: (complete) James loves Lilly, Lilly hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lilly to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.
1. The Statement

**The battle of love**

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

Chapter 1: The statement 

_Hi. I'm Lily Evans and I hate Potter. This is how I will greet everyone until further notice. It was a lazy afternoon for Potter, if you don't count fighting with his hair. It was a lazy afternoon for me, if you don't count doing my homework. In other words, it was a lazy afternoon if you take out the word lazy._

_Ok. So it wasn't a lazy afternoon. James was fighting a no-win battle with his hair, and I was doing my homework that wasn't due for another week. We were both in the Griffindor common room, and so our conversation started._

I looked up and saw James's efforts. 'Hi Potter. Why are you doing that? You know it never stays flat.'

'Oh really?' James replied. 'I'm sorry, but why don't you look the other way if it's bothering you so much? Or should I use magic?'

'Magic is the better option. Lasts longer. If I turn around then I'm not going to get my Charms homework done. Believe me – you'll be the one copping the blame, not me.'

'Why are you always so mean to me? What have I done to you?'

'Nothing. It's more a matter of what you do to other people.'

'Like what?' James did not see that annoying people through means of magic was wrong. However, he did manage to find a reason. 'Oh…'

'Yes. Now do you see my point?'

'I see it exactly. Do you really believe everything that you hear? I didn't dunk Jefferson Julep down the toilet yesterday.'

Stupid Potter. 'So it's true!'

'No it isn't!' protested James. 'I didn't'

'I don't care if you didn't dunk Julep down the toilet yesterday. That is completely unrelated to what I was talking about. It is true.' At this James opened his mouth in defence, but a glare from me shut him up. A glare from me shut Potter up? Go me! Anyway… On with the story. 'You are more interested in shifting the blame than realising what you generally do.'

'And what do I do? It's not like I think about what I'm doing.'

'Exactly. You don't think. My problem is solved, and yours is uncovered.' James looked blankly at me, and I thought for a second that he actually understood English. I seized the opportunity, and continued. 'What you do is that you embarrass anyone you want anywhere you want anytime you want. And you do it without thinking or caring about the damage that you're doing. Concentrate the next time you ruin some wizard's life. It might actually do some good.'

James continued to look blankly, then his expression changed into a smirk. A smirk?? What in the world was he smirking about? I didn't have to ask. He talked in his my-head-is-bigger-than-England voice and said, 'Ok Lil' Lily. You're on.'

Lil' Lily? Since when had Potter called me little? And using my first name like my friends do? Such cheek! So inwizarde! **A/N: this is a word I made up instead of inhumane – inwizarde. Like it? Tell me in your review if you can't find anything else to say. **I'm going to get Potter a weed. Not a lily. Maybe a garden gnome. Yeah. That should do it. In the morning post…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning… 

Ha ha ha. Ho ho ho. Hee hee hee. Hu hu hu. Hee hee good for me! Ha la part take that you _pppppppffffft! _If you're wondering, I'm just practicing my evil laugh for when Potter opens his mail. I just hope the owl can handle it. Who's the owl? It better not be a frail old one like Arnold Weasley's because then my plan won't work. Oh ooh! I can't wait to do this…

I went down to the great hall, and tried to sit as far away from Potter as I normally do. For some strange reason, he noticed me doing this.

'Lily! Oi! Lily! Why are you sitting all the way over there? Why don't you sit with us?'

'I never sit with you, if you haven't realised.'

'I know that. Why don't you change?'

'I don't like change. You do'

'That's why I want… Would like you to come and sit next to us.'

'What's the magic word?' This was so fun teasing Potter. It should be.

Potter heaved, shrugged the thought off and replied in his most angelic voice, 'Please?'

'No.' His face dropped.

'Oh. Come on Lily. You wouldn't want to disappoint Potter, would you?' Sirius Black chimed in. I think that Black is a friend of Potter. (Duh!) And so now I greet people like this. Hello. My name is Lily Evans and I hate Potter and Black. Back on track…

'Maybe I actually do want to disappoint him, Black.'

'Uh, Lily?' Smiled Peter Pettigrew. Changing greeting. Hello. My name is Lily. I hate Potter, Black and Pettigrew. Especially Potter.

'What?'

'Why are you being so annoying?' Peter finished.

''Cause I am'

'Am what?' said Remus Lupin. Changing greeting _again_. Hi. Lily Evans is the name. I hate the Marauders because Potter is one.

'Hating you all. Especially Potter.' With that I turned my head and sat at the far end of the Griffindor table. That was handled well. Now they're grouping together. That can't be good.

Ok. I was wrong. It isn't over. They're following me. All of them with Peter tagging behind. Why must they _insist_ in being annoying? I give up. Yes. The great strong Lily Evans that hates Potter and the marauders has given up. I suck.

Potter spoke first. 'That's ok, Lily. If you don't want to stick with us, we'll stick with you. Does that make you sound stronger?'

'Obviously.' I groaned. As I groaned I sat down, and the food appeared.

'I'll have eggs and bacon' James ordered. His food appeared.

'Me too' squeaked Peter. He was a squirt of a wizard. He only comes up to my shoulders when he stood up. And I'm not tall, but pretty average.

I decided it was my turn. 'I'll have jam on toast, as always.' I had successfully picked something different to Potter's, although I was going to have bacon and eggs. For some strange reason, Sirius guessed this.

'Jam on toast? You never have jam on toast.'

'Well now I do.' Uh-oh. I had said those two words that I really don't like saying together. 'I mean, I've had a change.'

'But you don't like change. I like change, remember' Potter pointed out.

Stupid Lily.

As if to save me from explaining my changes, the post came in. My thoughts changed to the big bundle coming with… Not Arnold's owl. Yahoo! My plan was working perfectly.

Good mail. Now come to Potter…

'Hey! Prongsie-poo, you're mail with the spotted toilet seat has arrived' Sirius remarked as he saw James's owl with a huge bundle.

'What toilet seat? Why you didn't tell me?' whined Petigrew.

'Because there is no toilet seat. Padfoot was being creatively disgusting.' Explained Potter.

'Disgusting? What a wimp!' I shouted. 'You, the prankster afraid of a spotted toilet seat.'

'You don't want me to be a prankster, remember?'

'Duh.' At this remark Potter opened his mail, saw the gnome and before thinking transfigured it into a teapot.

Wha… Wh… Why me? It didn't work. Trying to make it hurt, I said the most stupid thing ever. 'You just destroyed a garden gnome.'

'So?'

'Nothing.'

'You thought it was cool.'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Ok. Break it up.' Sirius stepped in.

'You're sounding like a couple of love birds.' Remus remarked.

'Am not.'

'Now don't start that again!' James pleaded.

'Fine.' Now I was in a bad mood. With that I took my plate and sat at the opposite end of the table. Then I decided that my feelings should be made known. To everyone, that is. 'I AM LILY EVANS. I HATE POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW AND LUPIN! ESPECIALLY POTTER!!'

'Wow' said a chorus of my worst enemies aka marauders.

'Do you think she hates you?' Sirius asked a blank face – Potter's.

'I think she does, Padfoot. 'And if you hadn't noticed, everyone does.'

A/N Do you like this chapter? Too repetitive? The worst chapter ever written? Too perfect? Are you dying to know what's next? (Don't, by the way) Or are you simply bored out of your wits? Too short? Too long? Tell me in your reviews and then read the next chapter, as I will have improved. But say why – otherwise your reviews are pointless. 


	2. Reasoning With Lily

**The battle of love**

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

**Chapter 2- Reasoning… With Lily.**

_We were in charms. I was halfway to finishing learning the cheering charm, and Potter was sitting next to me. He was hopeless. He hadn't even finished yet!_

_Again… I lie. _

_I was working hard on learning the cheering charm, and it wasn't going well. Typical 5th Year charm, and I couldn't do it! I just couldn't cheer my partner – Potter. Because Prof. Flitwick had only requested a light cheering charm, Potter had only been able to cheer me for a few seconds at a time. It didn't help. He had still finished, and was now concentrating on making his a stronger charm that would last for a minute at least._

'Evans?'

'Yes, Professor Flitwick?'

'Do you need any help?'

'No.'

'Are you sure? Here - Potter, help Evans. She's having a bit of trouble. Maybe you can enlighten her.'

Oh great. I should say, 'Professor Flitwick, I would like to ask you to abolish Potter from the table next to me.' But do I say that? No. Instead, I say 'Thankyou Professor.' In my most angelic voice. Thankfully, I find my brain when Potter comes. 'Don't think this means anything. I have always hated you, still hate you, and will till kingdom come!' I whispered to Potter. Unfortunately, it doesn't sink in.

'We'll see about that…' Then he swiftly manoeuvred his wand and cheered me for a while. When the effects had gone away, he continued. 'You'll like me when I help you finish this charm.'

'Yeah right.'

'No – really.' I rolled my eyes, and taking a hint, taught me the cheering charm. 'Now if you just move your wand up, not down and right – no… Your _other _right, Lily.'

Sometimes I ask myself, _Am I really this stupid_?

Today I answer, _Yes, Lily. You are._

_Why?_

_I dunno. Maybe the evidence of Potter having to help me in Charms is enough._

I wake up from my pondering over how stupid I really am when Potter starts to smile. 'I DID IT! I CHEERED POTTER!'

With this Potter smiles even more and says, 'No you didn't. I was just looking at you concentrate.'

'WHAT? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?'

'Yes. Do you remember saying the incantation?'

'No.'

'Well then try again…'

That time I really did it. Everyone had to know, of course. 'THIS TIME I REALLY DID IT! I REALLY CHEERED POTTER'

After some time, Potter came back to normal, but he was still smiling. After a long lesson he whispered, 'You know, a cheering charm isn't the only way you can cheer me.'

'And?'

'Well, stopping pretending that you help me, for one.'

'But I do hate you.' I did it again… Hated words 'I really, really hate you. I don't know why you like me. There are all the other girls in 5th Year, you know. The ones drooling over you? Remember them?'

Potter was taken aback. Yes! She scores! One point to Lily! After this mental celebration, he answered, 'I don't like them. I like you. Why don't you like me?'

'Cause.'

'Because what? I can change, you know.'

'I don't care.'

'I care. Will you please think of me just this one time? Or even call me James for once?'

'Potter, will you please go away and leave me alone for one whole week?'

Sirius started to see that his friend was in distress. 'Lily, can't you see that Prongs isn't interested in fooling around with the other witches? If he wanted he could have a witch a day.'

'Suits me.'

'Lily! Prongs is just asking you to stop hating him. He's not asking you to go out with you, not asking you to do his homework and definitely not asking you to care about him. Just not to hate him.'

'It's alright Padfoot – I can take care of myself.' James muttered, but I still heard.

'Then why are you annoying me?'

'I don't understand. How do I annoy you? I haven't played a prank since a week ago. Just for you. Don't you see? I don't want the others. I want you.'

This was getting too serious. I took a breath in and calmly said, 'Potter, I know that you are used to getting everything you want, but it is a habit that should be dropped. Furthermore, I am not a thing that you buy. I am a witch in 5th year at Hogwarts, and have a mind of my own. You can't 'buy' me, because I'm not for sale.' With that I turned, walked around the corner and when I thought I was out of sight and sound of Potter, I ran crying all the way to the dormitory.

Back in the corridor, Sirius was examining his map. 'Wow, Prongs, look at this. You must've upset her really badly, because she's just run all the way to the dormitory.'

This didn't help James. Sirius could see that he was holding back tears, and patted him on the back. 'Come on Prongs. It can't be that bad.'

That was it. James burst out. 'It is.I really tried to impress her. I even tried reasoning with her. I think I will follow her and run to my dormitory.'

And he did.

In the common room, everyone was talking about Lily and James. They had seen them both run to their dormitories, and both crying. First Lily, then James. And James was a Wizard – he didn't normally cry. The word got around that they were both mixed up in each other's lives, and that sooner or later there was going to be a showdown.

And there was.

_AN: Well, what do you think? Is Lily too mean? Is James too sensitive? Please tell me, and give me help by giving **constructive** criticism. Also, make this story kinda your own and tell me what you think will happen. I will try to fit it in. Also, thankyou soooooooooo much for the people that reviewed! Well, there's a button waiting…_


	3. The Showdown

**The battle of love**

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

Chapter 3 – The Showdown 

'Are you sure that Lily is better?' Remus suggested, trying to cope with his friend's big problem of not showing his face in public due to being in hospital for a week due to stress.

'Lily is best witch. All others suck.' James promptly answered.

'Prongs…' Remus continued.

'James, not Prongs, not Potter.'

'James…' Sirius tried to help.

'What?'

'Please lighten up. If you just talk to her…'

'I already did that (sob) and she threw it in my face.'

'But she did cry all the way to her Dormitory. She must have cared a bit.'

'It means that I upset her, you git! Leave me alone. I will only talk to Madam Pomfrey' _A/N I know that Madam Pomphrey should be in Hogwarts, not as a nurse, but this is her mum that I'm talking about. '_And Lily.'

'Not even us?'

James shook his head, keeping his mouth clamped shut. With this Remus wrote a letter.

**James,**

**Please? We're only trying to help. Will you at least write?**

**Remus**

James didn't even read the note. Remus never thought that he would have a friend with a bigger problem than his own.

Meanwhile, Sirius was trying to convince Lily that she should talk to James.

'Lily. I know that he upset you, but that was a week ago. Please talk to him.'

'Why?'

'He's been in hospital for a week because of you'

'Well I hope he dies.'

Sirius took in a deep breath. This was not working.

'Lily, I know you hate him, so why don't you tell him that?'

'He knows that.'

'You need to say it again.'

'Fine. I hate Potter, and I hate you, and I hate Remus, and I hate Peter.'

'To him.'

'I'm sorry. He doesn't exist.'

'Would you like me to _make _you sick?'

'What do I care?'

'You're being twins, I swear. He will not get up because of you, and will only talk to you. You on the other hand, will not see him because of him.'

'Exactly.'

'Just say that you hate him?'

'No.'

'So you don't really hate him?'

'No.'

With this, Sirius whipped out his wand. Before Lily could block herself, she was lifted into the air and dropped from a hight of 30 feet. She then fell into darkness, and when she woke up, she was in the hospital.

Next to Potter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Why did I agree to this? No – wait. I didn't agree. I was just lifted and dropped. Now, because of my stupid short answers, I am in a bed next to Potter, and he's staring at me._

_Why me? Can't he choose another witch?_

'Lily?'

'I'm not talking to you.'

Whoops. I said something to Potter. His life has just gone up a few hundred notches, and I've just gone the same, but in reverse. Stupid as I am, I continued.

'Don't just think that I'm going to lie here talking to you. Do you know why? Because I hate you. Yeah. I actually don't like you. Why you like me – I don't know. What I do know is that Madam Pomphrey can fix broken bones in a snap, so I might as well call for her now and get out of here.'

Potter smiled. Grrrrrrrrr. I've just done the complete opposite of what I wanted to do, and made his life gone up even more. It's a pity he doesn't explode. Now that I think of it, I think that Sirius gave me more than I thought. Feeling my face with my unbroken arms, I feel tentacles, spots, ridges, AND NO HAIR WHERE IT SHOULD BE! Looking in the mirror, I see that I have turned into a beetroot, as my hair is everywhere on my face – and all strewn everywhere. In knots.

'I think that you'll be in here for a while' said Madam Pomphrey, suddenly popping up beside me. Potter smiled.

Again:

Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?

I'm not the only witch in 5th Year. There are others, you know.

'Lily…' He started

'WHAT? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT BLACK GAVE ME A BEATING SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE COMPANY IN HOSPITAL? ARE YOU AWARE THAT HE EVEN DID THAT? ARE YOU EVEN CONSIDERING WHAT I'M SAYING?' I shouted

'Shoosh' Madam Pomphrey whispered, and forced some horrible liquid down my throat that made me sleep.

The next time I woke up, Potter was still in the bed beside me. Next to him was Sirius.

_A/N: I still have no reviews. Please send some. I need to have a two sided conversation with my readers. If you're reading this, it is evidence that there are some. I feel lonely. Boo hoo._

_The button in the left hand corner of the screen, please. PLEASE???_


	4. Wizard Folk Rights

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

Chapter 4 – Magic folk Rights 

Ok. This is totally weird. James (Yes, James, not Potter) has managed to bash up Sirius. (Yes, Sirius, not Black.)

I'm calling them by their first names today. Why? I might as well, or I'll die from not talking. I like talking. James likes hearing me talk, so why not? It's not like they're going to find out that

Not yet.

'Howarfya Lilfy?' I hear a voice on my far right. Sirius has been given a beating.

'Well, I'm in hospital, so of course I am 'sick'.'

'Okelflydokelyf.'

I don't particularly like Sirius, but I do like rights. Like what muggles call 'human rights', only one for witches and wizards. Like a good 'magical folks rights' witch, I protest.

'James. Why did you bash up Serious?'

'You called me James.'

'That was just then.'

'I know.'

'Let me repeat the question. Why did you bash up Serious?'

'You said he bashed you up.'

'But he's your friend!'

'Yeah, but you said that he bashed you up.'

'James, have you heard of wizard folk rights?'

'No.'

'Well it goes against violence.'

'And…'

'And I fully support these wizard folk rights, so now you have made yourself an enemy to me.'

'I thought I was.'

'No. I just hated you.'

'Oh. What's the difference?'

'When I hated you, I tried to stay away from you as much as possible. Now that you are my enemy, I try to make you change into hating you.'

'I see. So… What do I have to do?'

'You have to stop beating people up.'

'But Sirius was only one person.'

'NO buts. It all starts with one. Next thing you know, you're a Slytherin.'

'What? I was picked out as a Griffindor.'

'You could've changed from your first night at Hogwarts.'

'The hat still chose me as a Griffindor.'

'Yeah, but being brave doesn't mean being a bully. That's the difference between Slytherin and Griffindor. Don't you notice the witches and wizards being pushed around by them, or are you busy copying to see that?'

'I know about Slytherin, and I'm not one of them. I'm not a bully.'

'Are you sure? Just for one week, watch the Slytherins, or the people that come in here because of them.'

'Ok. I can do that. Just a few more hexes…'

At this Madam Pomphrey took his wand. 'NO. Potter, you will not hex yourself anymore. You do want to go and learn. That's what Hogwarts is here for. To learn. Not for pranks, not for bullies, and definitely not for hexing yourself in hospital. You will be here for another week at the least.'

'Exactly. Thankyou, Madam Pomphrey for pointing that out in a way that I was just about to do.' I replied. Maybe I should be a madam in Hogwarts hospital. Then I will be able to cure more prats like James.

'Ok. Are you sure that I will be in here for another week?'

'At the very least. You could be in here for another month before you undo your permanent hexes on yourself.'

'That's fine with me. I'll just wait.'

What? I don't want to be stuck here with Potter. 'What about me?'

'Just as soon as Sirius undoes the permanent jinxes on you.'

'Sirius, please get me out of here.'

Sirius looked at me and shook his head. Because of his temporary speech implement, he wrote on a bit of parchment.

**Lily,**

**Not until a week has gone past. I would if it wasn't for Prongs…**

**Sirius.**

**Sirius,**

**Why? What'd he do to you?**

**Lily**

**Lily,**

**He's pretty good at hexes, jinxes and who knows what next? Unforgivable curses? There's no telling what he'll do to keep you here. And if he fails, I receive the consequences because he doesn't like beating up girls, and he would never beat you up.**

**Sirius**

**Sirius,**

**Ok. That's a pretty good reason. I'll stay here, but YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS THE WEEK IS UP, OR I WILL SEND A LETTER TO WIZARDS AND WITCHES WHO BELIEVE IN THE 'WIZARD FOLK RIGHTS', AND THEY WILL TRY TO CONVINCE YOU – WITHOUT VIOLENCE.**

**Lily**

**Lily,**

**Sounds all right to me. Deal?**

**Sirius**

**Sirius,**

**Deal. But this does not mean that we are friends.**

**Lily.**

When Sirius read that note he smiled, and put the note away.

'What was that all about?' James asked.

He didn't need to know, so I didn't tell him.

A/N PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE Review! I really need some feedback. Is Lily too mean? Is James too desperate? Should there be more of Remus or Peter? Should they get out of hospital soon because it's boring. Is it boring? Is this boring? Ok, I'll shut up now.

PLEASE – the button. Guide your cursor over the word go and left click on it. GO AHEAD AND PRESS THE BUTTON! Please?


	5. The fifth and secret marauder Lily!

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

Tic tac Kit kat – You are my first reviewer! Congratulations! 

Thestral-gal91 – Thanks for pointing that out. Hope you can read the whole story again and be at peace.

NightFlame05 - No.1 – solved. No.2 – thanks, I needed that, but I do have a brother. Little brother though. No.3 – Not much Peter is fine with me! No. 4 – Just this chapter, please? I promise you they will get out soon No. 5 – thankyou heaps. 

**Feyla – **You can read my story now. I changed the 'l' thing.

**Miss Prewett – **I know that you couldn't review, but thanks.

**hermionepuckle – **I know that you couldn't review either, but also thanks.

Chapter 5 – The Fifth (and secret) marauder…. 

_I've been in hospital for half a week now, and I'm counting the days to freedom._

_And the hours._

_And the minutes._

_And the seconds._

_And the milliseconds._

Ok – so maybe I'm a little obsessive.   
Actually, life in hospital co-operating with James isn't that bad. He's a cool wizard once you get used to him. So far he's told me the password to the kitchens, showed me several prank plans to prove that they are a productive use of time and then showed me this map. That was when I decided that pranks really were planned out. That map was really cool! It has everyone everywhere. I wonder how they made it. Then he asked me to join the Marauders. 

That was 5 seconds ago. Should I join the marauders? I think not – I am fine, and even if I end up with James, I think that they can place pranks while I am studying. Sounds good to me.

'No. I know that you're super-smart therefore having time to mess around with pranks, but I'm not. I have to work for all my grades. I simply can't.'

'You could be a member and not be part of the pranks.'

I thought a little. To be or not to be friends with the Marauders. Greeting – Hi, my name is Lily Evans, friend of the marauders. Sounds good. 'Ok. I'll be a secret 5th member.' I say, and I can see James's sparkle as he whoops in delight.

I don't feel bad about that. Usually I would. I did 5 days ago. He has kept his end of the deal, and so the week is almost about to end. But do I really want it to end? This is fun, not having any homework and being in hospital with James.

And Sirius.

I'm getting closer to James, and I don't mind. He's ok.

I wouldn't believe this a couple of days ago.

'Lily, now that you're a marauder, and you're not getting out of hospital for a few days, will you help plan our next prank?'

'Depends.'

'On what?' Remus cut in. He had just appeared out of thin air. Strange… Almost as if he had an in… Never mind.

'On who you're pranking.'

'Snivillus?' Sirius asked.

'Who?'

'Oh – sorry, Snape?' he translated.

'No!'

'Proffesor…Magonagal?' Remus started.

'No!'

Remus, James and Sirius took a huddle, if a huddle is one person shielding two beds. Then James asked, 'Peeves?'

'Ok.'

'Really? Wahoo!' James responded.

'Yup. He's a pain in the …' I stopped myself from saying the last word.

'Say it.' Sirius urged.

'No.'

'Fine.' They all said in unison.

'Did I miss anything?' Peter asked as he rushed into the hospital wing.

'No.' We all said in unison. What a dummy. You can count on Peter to believe the most unbelievable of junk. I mean – honestly.

'That's ok then. I just needed to know – I have a lot of studying to do.' With that Peter turned, departed and went supposedly to the Griffindor common room.

When he was gone, we all burst out laughing. Yes – we.

I am now a marauder as I have agreed, planned and laughed.

Go me.

A/N: Thankyou so much for everyone that reviewed! I do have readers. Whoopee!!!

Please review this chapter as well. It is vital that you do, for this story's survival.

And for mine…

Muahhahahahahahahahhahaahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha!


	6. Sick of not being sick

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

A/N: Thankyou for everyone that reviewed! Here are personal thanks.

**Miss Prewett – **Thankyou so much for _all _your reviews. You seemed to attract more readers, and a reader reviewer. Or they should… Anyway, I'm glad you like my story.

**Ourlittlesecret7 – **I knew that wicked was a good thing. Thanks for reviewing, and glad you like my story. By the way, I'm into Enid Blyton, and love your author's name. It's cool.

**Future Mrs. Mooney – **Here's another chappie, and thankyou so much for reviewing. So you have a grudge against Peter too – he's a betrayer, so he should be despised. He's the reason that the characters I write about – Lily and James – are dead! sob… sob… blows nose… sob Anyway – good on you.

**Lady Cantara – **So many reviews… Wow. Good on you for making a friend. Lily. So lovely in nature, so pure in heart… Anyway… Here is the update!

Chapter 6 – Sick of not being sick I'm out of the hospital now, and I'm missing the time with James. I've really changed over the week. Dramatically. 

I'm also now a marauder, and that means time with James. Oh well – I best get back to the 3 tonnes of homework sitting on my desk.

_Just joking._

_It's 5._

_And I have to do it. In the Great Hall, as the Griffindor common room is full of critters that shouldn't be there…_

James burst into the room. 'Hi Lily number five'

'Why am I number five?'

'You're the fifth marauder.'

'And the only witch.'

'_Only_ witch? I'm not so sure. Remus, Peter and I are all wizards… I'm not too certain about Sirius. He's a bit woozy… And I think that he's…'

'Oh James! You can't be serious.'

'I'm James.'

'What?'

'Never mind.'

'Wait – I just got it.'

'Got what?'

'The joke, silly!'

'Oh. So I guess we're both stupid.'

'And with loads of homework to do.'

'Nah – I've finished mine.'

'Really?'

'Well, he actually copied mine… With changes.' Remus came in. No – not Remus. Moony. Or is he Padfoot? No – he's Moony. I have absolutely no idea how they got their outrageous nicknames. Oh well…

'You can copy mine too.' Moony suggested.

'And break a school rule? Not to mention not learning anything? I mean, to let Padfoot.'

'And Prongs.'

'What? Sirius copied you too?'

'Sorry. Bit of a habit, really' Sirius revealed himself from a nearby chair.

'So who's who? I'm still confused…'

'Lily, think…' James started. 'I am Prongs.'

'I am Padfoot'

'I am Moony.'

'And I am Wormtail.' Peter appeared from behind the same chair as Sirius had. Weird – like he was a… Never mind.

'And I am?'

'Um… We haven't decided yet.' Prongs confessed.

Before I could throw a tantrum about how I was in a much higher priority than copying Moony's homework when Moony saved his friends. 'But we have thought of some.'

'And they are?'

'Lily no.5, Lilykins, Lilyfield, Lily-livered A/N: This means lack of courage…' James trailed off.

'What? They're all related to me. Why can't I have a nickname like yours – one that doesn't relate to me at all?'

'Actually…' Remus started.

'They relate to us...' Sirius continued.

'Perfectly.' James finished.

'How?' I asked.

'We can't tell you.' Peter said.

'Peter!' Remus, Sirius and James chanted.

'We actually can tell you.' Sirius explained.

'Just not in here.' Remus expanded.

'What about the boys dormitory?' James suggested.

'Where it stinks? Eugh.' I was getting curious though. They all seemed very… Secretive. 'Ok.' I submitted myself for the worst kind of stink.

'This way, if you will, m'lady…' James offered.

A/N: Well, there it is! I know my chapters are short, but I don't like long ones, and it also means that I can update quickly. Please click that little button. More in store if you do. I need reviews before I can continue.

That is not an idle threat. 

In fact, it is not a threat at all.

It is a plead for your opinion. Even if you hate it!


	7. The Big Spill

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

Chapter 7 – The big spill 

_This place stinks really badly. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail have just led me to their dormitory. I wonder why they are being so secretive. I mean, it's just their nicknames. What could be so secret that they can't tell me anywhere but in their dormitory?_

_Did I mention that this place stinks? Because if I didn't, I would like to send an owl to the MOM (ministry of magic) and report this stench. I always heard of rumours, but they don't know the half of it. It stinks like dog. There couldn't have been a dog in here… Or is that they're secret? Also, there are holes in their bed hangings. Pretty creepy._

_This was worth finding out._

'Well, welcome to our humble home.' Prongs said.

I was busting with questions. 'Why are there holes everywhere? Why does this place stink of dog? Why are there teeth marks on one of the beds? How did you do all this? Can I go outside and wait for you to repair everything and then come back in?'

'Yes.' Moony said.

'To the last question, that is.' Padfoot explained.

I went out, but only for a couple of seconds. They must have known some cool housekeeping spells, because when I came in, the place was sparkling clean – and the air was breathable.

'Ok. Speak.' I was ready.

'Woof.' Padfoot barked.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Never mind.'

'Ok. Lily, do you want the big spill?' Prongs asked.

'Of course? Why else do you think I would have followed you all to a boy's dormitory?'

'Ok then. Here goes.' They all took a deep breath, nodded to each other as if checking it was safe to tell me.

'Guys, you can tell me. It can't be that bad.'

'It is.' Moony said.

'It's illegal' Wormtail said.

'What? How?'

'Let us finish, and you'll see why. The truth is, Lily, I'm a werewolf.' Moony admitted.

My eyes widened in horror. 'No.'

'Yes. And we're all Animaegus.' Prongs said.

'Illegal Animaegus _A/N: is that how you spell it?_' Padfoot.

'So that's why you're called Moony.' I pointed as Remus Lupin the werewolf.

'Yup. Sorry about being bitten.'

'And that's why you're all called weird things. James, I know that you turn into something with prongs…'

'A deer.'

'And I know that you, Sirius, turn into something like a cat or a dog.'

'A dog.'

'And I know that you, Peter, turn into a worm.'

'Not a worm. A rat.'

'Eugh! Disgusting!' I squealed at the thought of someone wanting to turn into a rat. 'Anyway, just so I know that you're not joking, could you all…'

'No problem.' They all said in unison, excepting Moony.

'I don't think that I can or want to.' Moony said.

'That's true. Never mind. I take your word for it.'

'Thanks.' Moony showed his gratitude.

'No problem. I understand.'

'About you three…' I turned around and before me was a deer, a dog and a rat. 'Wow. Wicked. Amazing. Disgusting.' I pointed at Peter. 'So you're all Animaegus.'

Prongs transformed back to a wizard. 'Illegal Animaegus.'

Padfoot followed Prongs. 'Which is why you must never tell anyone. Not even a professor.'

Wormtail lost his tail. 'And especially not your family and friends.'

'It's ok. My family are all muggles, and I don't have any friends. Except for you guys, I mean.'

'That's great.' They all said in unison.

'Yeah… Just great. Hey – why are you all Animaegus?'

'To help Moony on full moon.' Wormtail said.

'What great friends.' I commented.

'Yeah. They're the best.' Moony agreed.

'Could you teach me? Then I could accompany you, and be more of a marauder.'

'Are you sure?' Padfoot asked with a touch of concern.

'As sure as I'll ever be.'

'So – what do you want to be able to turn into?' Prongs asked.

'I think… I will think about it. By the way – Moony, while I'm thinking, could you assist me in my homework?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

_A/N: Do you like it? What should Lily turn into? Tell me your own ideas of where the story should go. Makes it better for everyone. Anyway – you know the drill. The button, please and thankyou._


	8. A werewolf, rat, dog, deer and a what!

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

A/N: Thankyou to all my reviewers! You all have been very helpful in creating my story.

**Piper-Loves-Leo – **Thankyou so much for giving your opinion. I was stuck for ideas, I really was. However, now that I want Lily to fall in love with James, I need animals that live near a deer – like a woodland animal. Good suggestions though.

**Lady Cantara – **Thanks for telling me. I forgot all about that. I can make time fly though… For story's sake, I'll make it 2 – that way she'll learn and be in 7th Year. From then she will stay at Hogwarts doing extra studying… Can she do that? Also – thanks for being such a frequent reviewer! You're da best!

Chapter 8 – A werewolf, rat, dog, deer and a what?! 

_Time really has flown. It's been a good two years being a marauder, even though I haven't really planned many pranks. I'm now Head Girl of Gryffindor, and Prongs is Head Boy. That's right – 7th Year. I can't believe I survived, with animagus training on top of classes and homework._

_Because of this, we spend a lot more time together. Over the past two years I have been working hard on becoming an animagus. What animal you ask? Well, they wouldn't let me become a deer, because that was Prong's animal, and they didn't want us to… while we were both animagus. You get what I mean._

_Anyway, they wouldn't let me turn into any one of their animals, so I was stuck for ideas. I wanted to be a woodland creature - like a squirrel (I decided no – I wanted to much more large than Wormtail) or a bird. I decided to go with bird. Next question: what type of bird?_

_Duh! An owl – I was so pathetic that I couldn't think of anything else. Then I realised that it was a perfect choice because of the following reasons:_

_They're fairly common_

_They're nocturnal_

_If magical folk see me, they think I'm a messenger_

_I can fly (I've always wanted to, and I'm hopeless at riding a broom)_

_There are some in the woods_

_All of the above_

_So you see, I really had subconsciously been a genius. Still – more questions. What type of owl? Barn owl – the one that I see most in the Great Hall at mail time. _

_It takes two years (if you're really, really clever). Do I really want to do this? Answer: Of course, dummy!_

_Will I be legal or illegal? Legal - that way I can't go to Azkaban for flying round. But it must be a secret, or I will have everyone know about the marauder's secret._

_So here I am, able to fly away at will. Go me. _

_Tiny bit of evaluation. _

_Through this process I realised that I can be quite clever. _

_Anyway, enough past, more present._

'How are you, Barney?' Prongs asked.

'Fine thanks.' I mumbled.

'Fine thanks.' Padfoot imitated.

'Shh!' Moony nudged Padfoot. 'Dumbledore is explaining how to do spell.'

'Thanks.' I said.

'You move your wand in a circle, the jab the centre twice, tapping your chest. While doing this you say the incantation, _est espeditus_. Now everyone get out your wands.' Dumbledore paused as wands came out of everyone's pockets.

'This would be useful while opposing Snivelly.' Wormtail said.

'Don't you dare!'

'Or maybe not.' Remus said, concentrating hard on learning the spell.

'Better.'

'So you move it in a circle, yes. Very good! And you jab the centre. Twice. Excellent, Mr. Lupin. You seem to be the only one that has been listening for the **entire **lesson. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now will everyone say _est espeditus_ for me?'

A drone was heard.

'Very good. Well done. Now if you will but the two together, you have the armour spell. Very useful in battle for when you truly need it. But be careful- only use it when you truly need it. And don't say the incantation with the slightest lack of diction, or you will end up being in the hospital wing for more than a moment. Now, everyone, I give you two minutes to practice.'

I concentrated hard. I was getting better at this. 'Est espeditus. Est espeditus. Est espeditus.'

'Well done Evans! You have been the first to conjure up some light armour.

'Thankyou Professor.' I said as I examined my shield, sword and helmet.

'Show off.' Padfoot muttered.

A few seconds later all marauders were ready for battle.

A couple minutes later the class had transformed into a miniature army.

'Now that you have all mastered that, here is how to disarm it. Simply tap your chest with your wand and say _extraxit_.'

'Extraxit' was the drone now, and the army disappeared.

'Excellent. Well done. Very good. Class dismissed.'

'That was the most interesting spell I have ever learnt.' I breathed.

'Tell me about it.' Moony agreed

'Too bad we can't use it on Snivelly.' Padfoot said.

'Yeah. It would be so useful.' Wormtail said.

'Such a shame.' Prongs said.

'No.' I said. 'No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. We went through this. No bullying anyone. Not even snivelly.'

'Fine.' Said all but one marauder.

'Good.' Said Barney. (me)

A/N: Well, do you like this chapter? Is an owl called Barney a good idea? Did you like my idea of Dumbledore as a defence against the dark arts teacher? Will you please review?

Please and thankyou.


	9. The after effects

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

_A/N: I now have 25 reviews in total. 25! I know that compared to some stories it doesn't look like anything, but this is my first fanfic. I can't believe that some people actually like what I write. This is so cool. A special thanks to:_

_**Lady Cantara – **I thought Barney was cute too. I know that many girls have boy's nicknames, like Georgina may be called George etc. Here is the update. And I am really touched that you consider me a might-be genius. No bowing, though. Can't stand bowing. HERE IS THE UPDATE THAT YOU WANTED!_

_**Piper-Loves-Leo – **You know why the owl is a good idea? Personally it's what I would like to be if I were an animagus. About Dumbledore – I thought that he should be a defence against the dark arts teacher because I thought… How could he possibly learn all those cool spells to use against Volde… (Sorry – he-who-must-not-be-named). I thought that he would be qualified to be a datda (defence against the dark arts) teacher. Also, I think that maybe in the next few chapters or maybe even this one may include some stuff about proper L&J. HERE IS THE UPDATE THAT YOU SO NICELY ASKED FOR!_

_A/N: I have to stop revealing stuff to reviewers._

Chapter 9 – The after-effects 

I think that the light armour spell takes a bit out of you. It didn't seem that hard, but I felt the effects later - cries of war that I had never heard. I wonder why Dumbledore didn't warn us.

_5 minutes later…_

_It's too loud. I can't stand it. I'm not going to die. I only conjured it once. But the noise! It is really starting to get to me. Maybe if I turn into an owl…_

_An owl appeared for a few seconds, then transformed into a witch again._

_AHHHH! No. I shouldn't have done that. I forgot._

_Owls can hear 8 times better than humans._

_Silly Lily._

_I think that I should go into the common room. Maybe that will help._

_Yeah. It should. _

I walked down the winding stairs to the common room, seated myself down and sighed.

It hadn't helped. Then I heard a noise. Not a war one, a different one. Of stairs creaking. 'Lumos' I muttered, and to my surprise I saw Prongs walking up the stairs to his dormitory.

He looked round. 'What? Who are you? Oh – Hi Barney.'

'Hi Prongs.' I paused, holding my hands in my head.

'So you have them too, huh?'

'Yeah. I tried to transform.'

'But it got worse.'

'Yeah.'

'Me too.'

'While we're both down here…' I had an idea. 'Do you want to talk? Maybe lack of real noise is what caused it.'

'Ok. Sure. But so you know, the after affects are caused by you staying motionless, and they stay like that for 48 hours after disarming yourself.'

'Wow.'

'Moony told me.'

'So talking will help.'

'Talking and moving, yes.'

'What about eating? I'm starved.'

'It involves moving.'

'Good. The only problem is, there is no food around here.'

'What about the kitchens?'

'You've been to the kitchens?'

'Yeah.'

'But we'll get detentions, and set a bad example for the rest of Gryffindor.'

'Let me go upstairs, I'll get something that will help us to get there undetected.'

'Ok. I'll wait.'

I paced up and down, trying to keep on moving. The noise was dulling. It was such a good thing that Moony always listened in lessons. He's so intelligent, even though he's a werewolf. And so is Padfoot in a funny way. And Prongs – he's both.

Prongs came down the stairs as I finished that thought.

'My invisibility cloak.'

'Your what?!'

'Invisibility cloak.'

'I know what it is, but how did you get it?'

'It's been in the family for generations. I think it goes back 3 generations – when they first invented invisibility cloaks.'

'Your family must've been very, very rich'

'And still are.'

'So that's one of the reasons that half the witches. No – most of the witches fawn over you. You're a rich young wizard.'

'Didn't you know?'

'No. I never really cared much for you. Didn't you hate it when I used to go all cold and hard-hearted about you?'

'Yeah. Of course.'

'Do you remember when you forced Padfoot to hex me and put me and you in hospital for a week?'

'Perfectly. That was when you became a marauder.'

'Yes. You know, I think that you and I… We've both changed our opinions about each other dramatically.'

'No. I always liked you more than anyone else. You always hated me more than anyone else. Now we're like…'

'Best friends. If Proff.Gazing _(A/N: Divination Proffesor) _had told me about this two years ago I wouldn't have believed her for a millisecond.'

'I would have.'

We had both been slowly approaching one another while we had been talking.

Now we met.

'I know you would have.'

'Are you still hungry?'

'No. I'll stay here.'

With that Prongs threw his invisibility cloak over the two of us.

And we continued talking.

'Why'd you do that?'

'I don't want anyone to see us.'

'Oh…'

Our lips met, and stayed there for eternity. I _had _changed my opinion of Prongs. I used to hate him above all others, and now I like him above all others.

Then our lips departed.

'I love you.' We both said in unison. 'I love you too.' We both replied.

'This has been a big battle for you.' I said.

'Yeah. But it was worth it.'

'Definitely.'

'The noise has gone now.'

'Same.'

'See you in the morning.'

'Yeah. See you.'

The invisibility cloak was taken off, and to my relief it wasn't anyone that hadn't been inside it.

We walked hand-in-hand up the stairs. When we reached the top, we kissed goodnight and went into our dormitories.

I slept very well as I dreamed of Prongs.

Why not? He was the best. And he thought the same about me.

The after affects of the light armour spell weren't too bad.

After all, it brought me one step closer to Prongs.

_A/N: Well, do you like it? Their first snogging moment. And first sighting of the invisibility cloak. Be free to tell me that I'm hopeless at romance, and that I should abandon this story._

_Seriously, tell me anything you like. This isn't the end of the story. There is more to come. I just need to know whether it's worth continuing with it._


	10. Continuing with life

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

A/N: Thankyou for my frequent reviewers! If your name is not one of the following, you better have your name in the next chapter or I will die of lack of reviews. A special thanks to…

_**Ourlittlesecret7 – **You are my 2nd most frequent reviewer. Go you. More importantly, go me! (Just kidding) I am so glad that you like my story and that they're finally together. It has been my goal throughout the chapters. That was why she hated him at the beginning. Anyway, HERE IS YOUR UPDATE!_

_**Lady Cantara- **You are my no.1 reviewer! You have been with me from the very beginning, and I take pleasure in reading all your reviews. They're so funny. You should seriously become a comedy writer. You're so funny. Really. I love the fact that you love all that fluff. Also, thanks for the encouragement. How did your sugar cookies go? HERE IS THE UPDATE! :)_

_**Piper-Loves-Leo – **Thankyou for reviewing. Yes – Finally. And here are some more in the UPDATE THAT YOU REALLY WANTED! By the way – you have more than one dog? Cool. I am an animal lover, so please tell me about them. Please? I have two cats. One's 15 (in human years) and the other is 5 months. They are Claude and Felix._

Chapter 10 – Continuing with life 

_It's morning. I feel so relaxed probably due to a night under an invisibility cloak with Prongs/James Potter/the best/the one._

_Now to get on with life. Normal life. Checking timetable…_

_Double divination with Hufflepuff_

_Potions with Ravenclaw_

_Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_Defence against the dark arts with Slytherin. _

_Flying with Ravenclaw_

_Wow. What's with being with Ravenclaw? And double divination? Two lessons of dreaming in the beyond._

_Honestly, divination's a bludge._

_Uh-oh…_

_What if Proff.Gazing finds out about what we did last night? We're reading each other's minds, so I hope I'm with Prongs…_

A herd of Gryffindors greeted me in the common room. 'Hi Lily!' they all said. I did the most stupid thing possible.

'What are you all doing? Clean this mess up immediately!'

'But Lily…' a first grade started.

'Yes?' I answered.

'It's your birthday.'

'It is? Oh yeah… It is… Stupid Lily.'

Laughter was the new trend for the next half hour. Why can't I think in my head? This time, I get an answer: Because it's full of Prongs.

Then I think about that in my head, and it's true! I can't believe it… Well, I can, but… No buts! The truth has been found. I always noticed Potter, and from that I hated him… On the outside. But inside he was filling my every thought, even though those first thoughts were of revenge and hate. Still, he's been my focusing point for the whole of Hogwarts.

Wow.

Now to go to divination.

I took a seat on a table with Potter, and Proff. Gazing began.

'You must have the courage to dwell in your partner's mind. You must unlock every lock to look inside the core to find out what they really think about. I must warn you that many have gone mad when they have been in their friends mind for more than a few weeks, but it's perfectly safe – we only have two lesson's worth of it. I trust you have done your homework – reading chapter 8 'The beauty of the mind', have you not? Never mind… you'll pick it up sooner or later.' She paused. 'These are your instructions: You will each take turns of reading your partner's mind. At first, you must try to communicate through the mind, and then get deeper and deeper until you have reached the core of your partner's mind. You must do this in turns, so that one rests while the other works. Begin.'

I read Prong's mind. He thought, 'Lily, when our NEWTS are over, will you marry me?'

Then he read mine. 'What? Are you serious?'

'Yes and no. I am not Sirius Black, but I am serious about what I'm thinking.'

'Right… Hey. This is pretty cool – communicating through mind.'

'Off track…'

'Sorry.'

'It's ok.'

'Why can't we talk about something else?'

'Why?'

'Because I need to think.'

'Well, you are.'

'Yes – I am.'

'Deeper!' said Proff.Gazing, signalling that it was time to dwell deeper.

Prong's thoughts were the same.

So were mine.

Time passed, and we were still having the same conversation.

'Deeper!'

Same conversation. Time seemed to fly- right around us, but our conversation was going on forever. It was really cool.

'At the core. At the core!'

Still same on both sides. This really was quite amazing.

'You are all very good. I have been… Excuse me… Listening in on what you all said. I focused on many groups at different times and there were many… Marriage proposals and conversations on how this was "cool". What is "cool"'

'It's when you think that something is really good and amazing.' A Ravenclaw stated. Like out of a dictionary.

'Is it? Your homework will be to keep a diary of your partner's thoughts – a 5 minute session everyday for the next week should be adequate. Class dismissed.'

Prongs looked at me. I looked at him.

'Well?' He said. 'What do you think?'

'I need to think about it. Well, I don't, but I need to think about NEWT.'

'You can study with us. Honestly – Moony should be in Ravenclaw.'

'Ok.'

'See you then.'

'Bye.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Bye!'

A/N: Well, wadda ya think? Feel free to tell me anything. But you must tell me something. You must.


	11. The hoof and beak

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

_A/N: Thankyou to my reviewers! (Piper-Loves-Leo was the first, but I waited until more had their say.)_

Piper-Loves-Leo – Thankyou so much for reviewing. Your dogs sound so cute! In reference to my story… I thought it was a genius plan (the marriage proposal) – with out the genius bit. HERE IS THE UPDATE! : ) : D : P : : 0 

**Miss Prewett - ** Thankyou for reviewing. I already said this stuff in the email, but it's here again. I'm so glad that someone else shares my opinion of Dumbledore as datda teacher, as it makes perfect sense. Also, I'm glad you like the owl. I wanted to be an owl… But you knew that.

Chapter Eleven – The hoof and beak 

_I said that I'd think about it._

_And I am._

_I'd say… A little too much, perhaps?_

_It's the day divination homework is due._

_I couldn't write the truth in the diary of what Prongs is thinking, even for five minutes a day. I had to make it up. But then she will know. Will she? Yes – she can see the past. Oh well… I made up some stuff about pranks on Peeves. They… We do that a lot._

_Here goes._

'As you come in, place your homework on the table beside me.'

I did so, as did everyone else that walked in.

'By the way… I have gone into the future to see the turn-out of all the marriage proposals and I am happy to say that two of them will succeed. Yes – two out of three. Those are that of the Gardener's and that of a weasel.'

Everyone looked at Potter and Weasley. She was too obvious. But she foretold that I would be married to Prongs? How cool. She just helped me decide. I was leaning onto one side of the fence, and she pushed me over. And Arthur will be married to…

Who's he looking at? Ah yes – Molly. They will make a fine couple.

And I will be married to Prongs.

**Will** be.

I looked at Prongs. He was looking back. He raised one eyebrow, and quickly put it back down. I answered by fluttering my eyelids.

'Those people…' Proff.Gazing continued. 'Should re-do their homework. I trust that it is, for the moment, inaccurate. Would that be so?'

Molly, Arthur, James and I nodded.

'See me after class to correct it, please.'

I paid no attention to class after that whatsoever. I was thinking about something else – James and I together. And Molly and Arthur together. Who would have thought that they would have their hand asked in marriage in class though mind – reading?

Strange.

Before I knew it, Proff.Gazing was calling the remaining four over.

I corrected my homework, put my hand in Prong's and was about to leave when Proff.Gazing stopped us and said…

'You know what will happen in they future, but I forbid it to give you permission to fool around. In any of your classes. Weasley – If you want to be in the ministry of magic, misuse of muggle artefacts, then you must pay attention in muggle studies especially. Evans and Potter - if you want to both be ararours, then you must pay attention in all the classes that you are attending, especially potions, divination and defence against the dark arts. That is all I have to say. Goodbye.'

With that, we left. I was talking to Molly, and James was talking to Arthur.

'Good on you Molly! I had no idea…'

'Neither did I about you. We'll be the two women that had their marriage proposal while reading their husband-to-be's mind.'

'I know. Isn't it weird?'

'Yeah. Of course. Of all the places.'

'And times…'

Soon after that Molly and I were best of friends. Now I was happy. I payed attention in all my classes. I was going to be an ararour, and marry James Potter. I had many friends. They were Molly, Peter, Arthur, Remus, Sirius and James.

_Wouldn't it be great if it stayed that way?_

_I know it will._

_It **will**!_

A/N: No. This is not the end of the story. No. there are no more twists. Yes. This will go on until Harry is born. Which will be in a long while. They still have to…

Bangs head with computer in stupidity Stop telling them the story!!!' I shout to my stupid, not-able-to-keep-big-mouth-shut self.

_But is my plan worth it? You tell me. Should they do all the stuff that I'm not going to tell you until it is time? Tell me in your reviews._

_It's the little button in the left hand corner, if you're wondering._

_Which you shouldn't be because you've already pressed the button – haven't you?!_

_You have? Not? Well then do it now, you good little reader who is going to review my story, or your name will not appear in the next chapter!_


	12. The other side of the pensive

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

A/N: So many reviews. It is up to… 38?! Thankyou so much for reviewing… A special thanks to…

**Lady Cantara – **You must have some life… Are you on hols yet? Cause you review so quickly… Aren't you normally nice to people? Thanks for pointing out aurors – I would have continued to spell it wrong for the rest of my life! Here is something that will make you CHEERY! : ) : D :P : J : : Hope you're feeling happy… You don't have to live up to standard, by the way…

**Piper-loves-Leo – **That's a pretty good idea (about foreseeing their deaths). I just realised something… Doesn't Dumbledore say that Proff.Trelawney's mum was brilliant at divination? Maybe she was working for mom (ministry of magic). Well… She has to now… Or maybe her last name was Gazing… She could've kept her last name – couldn't she? I'll stop talking nonsense now.

**Miss Prewett – **You are not a bad reviewer! Stop saying that. Also – have you been reading my story backwards? 'Cause that's the order of reviews. 83 "so" 's before a good! It can't be **that **good, or can it… No it can't. Anyway, here is an update. Plus – I thought you said you couldn't review at home… Are you rushing to somewhere else to review, or does it work now? Thanks for auror. I've picked up you habit of trailing of…

**Chapter Twelve - The other side of the pensive**

**A/N: You know how in the Harry Potter series Harry enters Snape's pensive? Well this has its story… From Lily's POV.**

It's only a quarter of the way through NEWT exams, but I know that I have only gotten through because of my great friends. They're all very, very helpful.

Especially Moony. He has such a clever mind! He should grow up, and stand up for unemployed werewolves. He could even teach here at Hogwarts – I'm sure Proff.Dippet would let him. And if he isn't around, Dumbledore will. And if he's not there, McGonagal will. So either way, he should definitely stay and teach at Hogwarts. He's good enough.

I wish I could be that intelligent. Well, I've tried…

And half-failed.

I can half-fail. That's when you're not quite up there, but you're not as bad as a Hufflepuff.

Which is why I'm in Gryffindor.

And not in Ravenclaw.

But if I'm in Gryffindor, I must be brave to some extent… I am – I've endured hating the marauders, and then had the courage to join them and be friends.

It'd be great if I thought constructively all through NEWT. And not of Prongs…

I do think about him a lot.

'Fifteen minutes left.' Proff.Dippet said.

Good Goblins! I better get back to work. Now… How do you tell wether someone is a werewolf? Four different ways?! Poor Moony. He'd know this very well.

Ah yes – they disappear every full moon… Have funny bone structure when humans (maybe). They shiver even when it is really, really warm… I can't think of a fourth one.

Next question… Is the last question…

A 2-foot essay? In 15 minutes? Oh well – anything's possible.

I set about writing furiously.

'10 minutes.' Proff.Dippet said before I had finished the first paragraph.

I found out that I knew quite a lot about this subject.

'5 minutes.'

I didn't panic.

Which was unusual.

I found that I could be quite clever and full of relevant information when I need to be.

'Quills down.'

Go me. I had just successfully completed all the questions that I could. I think that the only one that I didn't get was the werewolf one. I should've known that one.

I hear the marauders talking. Prongs's stolen a snitch from somewhere, and taken it out of his pocket, letting it loose, then catching it at the last moment.

'Moony – did you get all the ones about the werewolf?' Padfoot asked. **A/N: Sorry for leaving him out quite a bit.**

'Yeah. No. 1 - his name is Remus Lupin. No. 2 – he is sitting in my seat. No. 3 – he goes down to the shrieking shack every full moon. No. 4 – he is me.' Said Moony.

'I only got the one about the snout and shivering…' Wormtail said.

'Did you see Snivelly?' Prongs asked.

'Yeah. His nose was stuck to the parchment, and quite literally.' Padfoot answered.

I glared at them, but they didn't see me. I knew they still were having secret pranks against him. After all I've said… And pleaded… James! I'm going to have to marry him now, to keep him on the right track of being nice to other people and not continually showing off with pranks against other so called "competitors".

Grrrrrrrrr. Lily is angry. They're going now. I better follow.

When I got outside, I could see my worst nightmare. Serverus Snape, who wasn't my friend, but wasn't my enemy, was upside down with his panties showing.

Worse still – Prongs was the cause. Then I heard him say something so foul that made me come up to him.

'Who wants to see me peel off Snivelly's panties?'

The crowd roared, and me along with them, but for a different reason.

I stormed up to marauders and James Potter, and the crowd was silent.

'LET HIM BE NOW!' I shouted at him.

'Only if you'll go out with me.' He replied.

'WHAT? POTTER…'

'You're calling me Potter again…'

'YES – YOU! LET HIM GO!'

'Let him go?'

'YES. LET HIM GO NOW!'

'Ok.' Serverus Snape dropped a foot, and then I saw him get up, and try to fetch his wand. He got it, and was about to hex James when Padfoot turned around and shouted.

'Expelliarmus!' he said. Serverus got blown away from his wand by a couple of metres.

'STOP IT! ALL OF YOU – LEAVE HIM ALONE! LET HIM GO! DON'T PLAY ANY MORE PRANKS ON HIM, OR ELSE!'

I think that by now the marauders were pretty scared and convinced, as they had helped me learn many new ways of hexing, jinxing and stopping others still. They said ok in unison, then went away.

**A/N: I know that this is when Snape pulls Harry out of the pensive, so here's what I think happened after. Also, I realise that it is different to the actual event in the book, but I couldn't be bothered to copy it word for word. It also makes it a bit less copyright. Hope it's close enough.**

I ran up to the common room to tell the marauders off in private. I planned to send them howlers, but they were quite expensive, and the only one with money to waste was James.

When I reached the common room, I found the marauders. Before I could speak, Padfoot said, 'Pertrificus Totalus!' and I fell to the floor.

They walked around me, carried me up to their dormitory and lay me on one of the beds.

'Now we've got a lot of explaining to do to you.' Peter started.

'And we don't want you to say anything until we've finished.' Padfoot said.

'So just lie there, relax.' Moony said.

'And enjoy our explanation.' Prongs finished.

'That was the first time in two years that we've played a prank on Snivelly.' Padfoot said.

'Serverus.' Peter said.

'Snape.' Moony said.

'Now we know that we were talking about him after NEWT datda creatures test, but it was just a random topic.' Prongs explained.

'And you can't blame us.' Wormtail said.

'Well… You can.' Said Padfoot.

'But don't.' Said Moony.

'So it wasn't such a big deal after all. Once in two years. Never again.' Prongs finished.

Padfoot un-did his full-body bind spell.

I had one question.

'That's all fine. But one question.' I said. 'James, why did you ask me to go out with you? I'm already going to…'

'It's ok. We know. Marry him.' Said the three marauders that didn't turn into a deer.

'Lily, I know that we're going to marry, but I still need to go out on dates and stuff. Otherwise it's… Unnatural.'

'Ok. I accept.'

'Really?'

'Yup.'

'Whoopee!'

'Cushion is a muggle invention. You sit on it and makes you fart.' Padfoot finished off.

'Padfoot!' Said the four marauders that didn't turn into a dog.

'What? That's what a whoopee cushion is.'

'Huh? Oh…' said three of my four best friends.

We all burst out in laughter. Isn't it great when everyone gets along? Random muggle info normally helps. I wonder why… Muahahahahahahahaha!

Just joking. But it is good to be back together with the marauders, it really is.

Really.

**A/N: Well, review plz! I've given you enough to think about, so there's got to be something you want to say.**

**I'm counting on it.**

**Your name better be in the next chapter…**

**Please? wobbles bottom lip to create puppy dog whining impression.**

**Seriously though… review.**


	13. Five little ducks went out one day

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

A/N: I now have 43 reviews. 43! Go me, and more importantly, go my reviewers.

_**Piper-loves-Leo – **Thankyou so much for reviewing every chapter. It's really encouraging. Wow – you thought it was great! hugs you from over the net And clever! even larger hug Well, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!_

_**Miss. Prewett - ** cringes in forgetfulness Of course! It happened after OWL. Stupid me. Oh well. Here is the update. Enjoy! Read and review. So glad you can review now._

_**Mysterious Marauder Gal – **You have such a cool pen name. I'm so happy that you like my story. Also, here is another chapter._

**Chapter Thirteen – Five little ducks went out one day…**

**A/N: over the hills and far away. Mother duck said 'Quack quack quack!'**

**But only four little ducks came back.**

The teachers have allowed us to go to Hogsmede for a stress – relief day. 

_I've gone with Prongs, as he asked._

_You know, it kind of seems pointless going out with him when I'm going to marry him anyway. _

_But then again, he thinks that they are important and makes our relationship feel more natural. Seeing it from his point of view, it's just an opportunity to talk to each other. Without interruptions._

_And even though Prongs has asked that the closest viewpoint must be the Shrieking Shack for the others. You know, without a werewolf, the shrieking shack isn't that scary._

_A werewolf, on the other hand, is._

_Less think, more talk._

'So – what do you want to talk about?' he asked.

'Well – seeing we're going to marry, we can talk about plans for the future.'

'Isn't it early? Shouldn't we forget that for the while and be normal?'

'We're not normal anyway. We can use magic.'

'Oh yeah – I forgot - you're muggle-born.'

'So are you.'

'Yeah – but only my mum. My dad's pure – blood.'

'Pure – blood. That's a term you only hear often with the Slytherins.'

'I'm a Gryffindor!'

'Oh really?'

'Yes – really. I may be arrogant at times, but I'm not Slytherin! I'm Gryffindor! My dad's side has been in Gryffindor for generations!'

'Ok ok! No need to die about it.'

'Sorry. I just hate the Slytherins so much.'

'Why? What have they done to you?'

'Well… They've bagged me out many times, and they've teased you to me, and…'

'Yeah – they're Slytherins! What do you expect, for one of them to pop out all smiling and give you a flower?'

'They did that once. It turned out to be… Never mind. No more Slytherins. Let's talk about something else.'

Suddenly I spotted a shaggy black dog that supposedly was owned by a stranger who wore enough scarfs to keep the whole of Nepal warm. 'Moony! Padfoot! Intruders!' I said.

'Well what do you expect? For us to wait, three hundred metres away from you two, not being able to see you because you're inside a pub?' Moony said.

'Woof!' barked Padfoot.

'Hi there Padfoot!' I said. He had two paws up on my lap! 'You dirty dog you! Next time you stay in the SS, ok?'

'Wno!' he barked.

'Yes!' I said. 'Now go back.'

Suddenly a random stranger admitted he was overhearing our conversation and said, 'Padfoot? That's a good name for a dog. I'll name mine that. Goodbye.'

And with that he left.

Padfoot became wizard.

'Weird.' We all said in unison.

'I know.' We all said back.

'Very… Weird.' We all replied.

**A/N: That stranger has nothing to do with the story. Do not expect him in further chapters. I just got bored for a sec, and thought of that. He has nothing to do with the story. Repeat! Nothing to do with the story. Just a random stranger. **

Just thought I'd tell you… 

After that we all decided to move to a more discreet place – the SS, or Shrieking Shack.

'There goes one ruined date.' Prongs said with his head hanging.

'Come on. It wasn't that bad.' I said.

'Yeah, actually it wasn't.' said Moony, trying to cheer his friend.

'Wormtail didn't show up.' Padfoot said.

'That's not very nice.' Said Wormtail, who transformed from inside the piano.

'Oh – you're here.' Said Padfoot.

'Yes. I'm here.'

'Well, you never have anything to do with us.' Moony said.

'Yeah – you never turn up to anything.' Said Prongs.

'But what if I'm… What if I'm…' he trembled.

'Expelled?' said the rest of us.

'Being a marauder means being brave.' Said Padfoot.

'And so does being a Gryffindor.' Finished Moony.

'Why are you suddenly turning against me?'

'Oh for goodness sake! It's only a joke.' Said Prongs.

'Well, I didn't see it.'

'That's your problem. But your face!' I said.

'Do that trembling thing again.' Said Moony, who was laughing harder than if he had been hit with the laughter spell.

'No. Farewell.' He said, transformed and scurried down the stairs.

'Well, he took that a bit hard.' Said Padfoot.

'Yeah… But his face!' I laughed.

'He really shouldn't be in Gryffindor. He's not being very brave, is he?' laughed Prongs.

'Well, you can't blame him. We were pretty serious.' Moony said, being empathetic.

I've just read the muggle book 'Rowan and the Zebak'. In the book everyone's a finger of one hand. I reckon that if we could all be that, then Padfoot would be the middle finger, (because he's the most rude of us all) Prongs would be the little finger, (because he is rude, but is getting more manners every year) Wormtail would be the ring finger, (because he's pretty useless at everything, just with us for decoration) Moony would be the thumb, (because he's the only sensible one that ever does anything right) and I would be the pointer. (Because I try to point them all the way to manners)

Well, it' just a thought.

I think that Wormtail should really loosen up.

He's really, really fidgety.

It's like he's a Gryffindor (which he is) who wants to be a Slytherin. (Which he's not.)

Strange…

A/N: Bom bom bom… I'm finally showing part of Peter's cissy and dark side. 

**If you can't tell already, I really, really don't like him.**

**Why should I? Why shouldn't I? Tell me in your reviews which are just bursting with reviewers…**

**See you next chapter!**


	14. A real talk

The battle of love 

**Summary: **James loves Lily, Lily hates James. Or does she? When James decides to change his ways in order for Lily to notice him, she notices what she should have known years ago. Now Read this story! Read it and weep! Sorry… Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own any of the following characters. She does.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've recently been hooked on rinoaJ's fanfic. You should read them too. They are all brilliant, compared to mine. Seriously. I need to have more regular reviewers – at the moment there are, like, 3 regulars?

I need more. Please contact friends who are hooked on fanfic to read my story.

A special thankyou to…

_**Kitkat tictac – **Great to have you back. Sorry about your pen name in chapter 5. It's getting better… Yay! Here is another chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Piper-Loves-Leo – **Love your new adjective. It's FAB now! I dropped the whole Lily being over-talking about the marriage thing… This story is, er, written based on your review. So it is… um… dedicated… sort-of… to you! Enjoy._

_**Babybluefairy – **A new reviewer! Yay! Your eyes were glued to the screen? Wow. Takes knife away from you don't die! Enjoy this chapter._

Lady Cantara – **Fun chapter? Yay! I have been saying that a lot recently. Hope you enjoy it… This chapter… you know?** Chapter 14 – A proper talk 

I've decided to give up reminding everyone of what James and I are going to do. I'm resigning to be a normal gal – falling over James.

_It's perfectly normal, you know? A quick fill-in of what's happened between Prongs and I…_

_Prongs has asked me out on a secret date._

_How secret? I don't know yet._

_But I do know that he will meet me at the one-eyed-witch statue at 7:30._

_In the evening._

I flew along the corridors, looking for the one-eyed-witch. He said that it was near the transfiguration class.

"Go away, ye blooming bird, you!" muttered Filch as I flew over him. There's Mrs.Norris. Dare I?

No. I held my bladder for a few more moments until I reached James.

"Bombs away!" I squawked.

You can imagine what happened.

Despite what did happen, he shrugged it off.

"Scourgify. Stupid bird. No wait – Lily!"

"That's the first time you've ever said that. Normally it's the other way around. I looked around. So… Where are you taking me?"

Prongs threw his invisibility cloak over us. "To somewhere where the marauders can't get us." He tapped the one-eyed-witch, and muttered something. It moved forward for a short amount of time, then closed.

"Where does this lead to?" I asked, as we both made our way down the tunnel.

"Well, it's a good half and hour walk before we get to Honeydukes."

"Hogsmede? How romantic of you…"

I continued, hand-in-hand. With him. You know – _him_. _The_ him.

He opened the trapdoor, still covered with the invisibility cloak.

Then I realised something.

"James…"

"Yes?"

"Won't they have alarms? They should be closed by now."

"What – Honeydukes? No, no. I checked it out last night. They are open all the time."

I coughed into my hand, and it sounded something like, "Genius."

"What?"

I coughed again.

"Thanks." He smiled at me. I fluttered my eyelashes. "Shall we continue?"

"After you."

"No. You're the lady, you go first."

"Why thankyou. Some decency."

"Oh – It's nothing."

"Sure it is."

"If you say so… I believe it."

We proceeded out of Honeydukes, and no one saw us. By the time they heard the bell jingle, I had transformed, and was carrying James to a little cave that I had been inspecting.

"What the?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not – this was where I was going to go. How'd you find out about this place?"

"Well, I built it."

"You did? Wizard." **A/N: No pun intended **

"I know."

"So that's why…"

"It only appeared after our last visit to Hogsmede?"

"Yep."

I'm so glad he likes it. Suddenly he transformed.

"Your turn?"

The deer nodded. Then he picked me up. I felt his strength, and relaxed as I sat on a deer – my dear – and held onto his antlers. I was placed inside my cave, which wasn't a cave anymore. Instead, it was comfy place. A homey place. Somehow James had managed to turn my cave into a reasonable… Home.

He transformed back.

"And now we talk." He said.

"And now we talk." I echoed. "It's so good that we're finally away from civilisation."

I looked at James, who was looking. No – gazing into my eyes.

"Away from civilisation? I don't think so."

"You're right… As always."

"This place is pretty nifty, huh?"

"Uh – huh. It's amazing."

"The most important thing is…"

"That marauders Wormtail, Padfoot and Moony aren't here?"

"Exactly. It's just a gardener and a flower."

"A perfect match."

Our faces met, followed by lips, followed by a long kissing session complete with hugs and many mutterings of "I love you Lily. I always have." And replies of, "I just noticed what I should have in 5th Year – I love you too."

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a silence.

Then there was a real conversation.

"I'm so sorry that I've mistreated you…"

"All of Hogwarts? It's ok."

"No – more than Hogwarts. Don't you remember the first time we met – at Gringotts. You were in front of me."

"That was when I got my wand."

"Me too. Anyway, you called me pretty, and I called you four-eyes."

"I don't remember that."

"Do you want to?"

"No. I've been hooked since then, but you know, you weren't the first to call me that."

"The future Slytherins?"

"Yeah, except when you said it, it didn't hurt. It just reminded me that you were normal – told not to talk to strangers."

We continued talking, not aware of the time.

"You know, all my not being nice to you… That's always been a cover – up for what I really thought."

"I knew it!"

"Yep."

"I told you."

"For the past seven years, yep."

I checked the time. "It's half-past twelve."

"We've survived overnight together."

"Lets get back to Hogwarts. We must have some sleep."

"Wait a while."

I turned my head, which had been looking to see if the way was clear. As soon as that happened, I found James on my lips, hugging me again.

It was wonderful.

After a while, we decided to go (again).

We threw the invisibility cloak on, and I carried him over to Honey dukes. Only one problem had arisen – it was closed. I quickly flew over to the shrieking shack, before realising that you couldn't get in because of all the curses we had put on it.

I was desperate. I gently put James down, transformed and he saw, for the first time ever, that I was in distress.

"Not to worry. There's a password to get to the Shrieking Shack from the outside."

I instantly calmed down, at ease again. "And what would that be?" I whispered so that only he could hear.

James knocked on the door. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The door opened, and we entered.

Running down the stairs, we went down the tunnel to the whomping willow.

"Wait. I should freeze it."

"Allow me. Immobulus!"

We scurried out from under the tree and came out of its hit circle just before it tried to attack us.

"Night." He said, and disappeared under the invisibility cloak.

"Night." I said, and transformed.

We went back into our Head boy and girl dormitories, and slept peacefully, our dreams of each other.

A/N: Well, a real date – without interruptions. Reviews! 

**Please?**

**And I want to have at least 10 reviews for this chapter. I have five readers, so just all hook up a friend and I popsy-daisy comes another chapter.**

**Tata…**

**And I am real about 10 reviewers.**

**Bye for now,**

**Lily4James**


	15. Finally

_**A/N: **Well, I got my 10 reviews… plus two more. _

_10 of the reviews (7 of them only came via e-mail) came by an anonymous reviewer called 'u suck', who thought that my story was just a copy of 'The boy who loved lily'. Also… this is the last chapter – I really want to finish before Christmas. Sorry for the short ending… kinda sucks. And I don't need u suck to tell me that._

_**u suck – **I suggest that you don't read all of stories you don't like. Also, it would be great if you weren't anonymous, and showed me who you are. Thanks heaps, and I hope you aren't even reading this, because you think it sucks._

_**Lady Cantata – **You are the nicest reviewer in the world! Compared to the anonymous one. Thankyou so much for convincing me to write this next chapter. I am so grateful, you couldn't imagine. Hope you enjoy this new chappie. Also… I've already heard of Standing there by you – it's a great fanfic._

_**Miss Prewett – **Thankyou so much for your very nice review (compared to the anonymous one). You and Lady Cantara have convinced me to continue. It's nice to remember the good reviews… Here is another chappie… Hope you like it. :)?_

**Chapter Fifteen – Finally**

It's 9:00 – one hour before the event. 

_Finally, after all this time… It's happening._

_Finally._

_I'm in my dress, and I can't wait to see James._

_I'm still stressing about it._

'Are all the napkins bewitched so that they tie themselves to you once you sit down?'

'Yes, Lily.' Said a waitress who was attending to every detail.

'And what about the rest of the decorations?'

'All done. And they would be in the Great hall of Hogwarts.'

_Yeah – I know. I'm getting married in Hogwarts._

'Yes, it should be. What if James turns up late? There will be a disaster!'

'No there won't Lily – everything's alright.'

'But what about the trasport?'

'It's all fine, Lily! No need to worry. By the way… the profffesors are attending.'

'WHAT?'

'No big deal. It's an honour to have them come.'

'But… But…'

'But you can think of something else. Go outside. Have a rest. Go around the quidditch pitch and check it out. You're getting married there, you know.'

'And riding on in on a broom.' We finished in unison.

'But my dress will get dirty!'

'Impossible. The material's dirt – proof.'

'What if it snags?'

'It can't.'

'What if I die in the next…' I looked at my watch. '45 minutes?'

'Lily…'

'Ok. I'll stop worrying. I will go to the quidditch pitch, and maybe meet James.'

'NO meeting James until the actual wedding!'

'This is my actual wedding!'

'Calm down, Barney. Prongs will be fine.'

I turned around to see Padfoot/Sirius/Our best man.

'Thank goodness you're here.'

'Hello to you too.'

'Sorry – hi Padfoot, how are you?'

'Thrilled. I always pictured myself going to hundreds of these…' he smiled. 'But I guess it'll be one. He's been after you for years. You're his special Lily.'

'Thanks heaps, Sirius.'

'Your welcome.'

'And you've got manners! Great. Everything going to plan.'

'You know… I haven't seen you this stressed since your date is 7th Grade.'

'You came?'

'We all did. What'd you expect?'

'That you leave us alone. Honestly!'

'You're on in 15.' Said a passing waiter.

'Oh my gosh. This is 15 minutes before my wedding.'

'Will you relax for one second here? Proff. Gazing said…' I turned the other way. You will not guess who – another member of the marauders.

'Moony!'

'Hiya there buddy.' Sirius chimed in.

'What about me?' The full marauders! Yay!

'Hi Wormtail.'

'Gosh. I haven't seen you in like…' I trailed off.

'A week?' guessed Peter.

'No… A week, two hours and a few minutes.' Remus calculated.

'Are you still the one that pays the most attention?' Peter asked.

'Of course! You didn't expect him to change, did you?'

'James! You cheeky rascal. You're supposed to be on your broom, in the quidditch pitch.'

'Will do.' He said as he flew off to the pitch.

'We better all go too.' Said Padfoot.

They all went, shortly before the head of managing the event came.

'So should you, you're on in 5. Go!'

I went.

'And do you, James Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife…?'

'I do.'

'And do you, Lily Evans, take James potter to be your lawfully wedded husband…?'

'I do.'

The priest indicated to James. 'You may now kiss the bride.'

And he did.

And I did back.

And we lived happily ever after.

Until…

**A/N: You know what happens. James and Lily die, Sirius goes to Azkaban, Peter joins the dark side and Remus struggles with his position.**

**Sorry for the short chopped up ending. I won't write another story for a while… So… Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Cya,**

**Lily4James**


End file.
